marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 20
reveals that the accident that created the Molecule Man interrupted the process of the creation of a Cosmic Cube by the enigmatic Beyonders making the Molecule Man an imperfect portion of the Cube's energies. The other portion was in another dimension. Per the accident created a pin-prick in reality that allowed the other portion of energy to view the Earth-616 universe. This allowed it to gain sentience, eventually becoming the god-like being known as the Beyonder. However these facts have been called into question by the events of , which has stated that the Beyonder is really a mutant Inhuman. However this might have been a deception on the part of the Beyonder. Warning of the potential danger of the Molecule Man's molecule altering abilities, the Watcher sends out the FF to stop him.It was later revealed in - that Owen's powers were actually planned by the Beyonders as a catalyst to destroying the multiverse when they finally grew bored with creation, suggesting that all other explanations for his powers were deceptions. In their initial conflict, the FF seem unable to defeat him and each attempt to stop the Molecule Man is met with failure. Fed up with the FF's interference, the Molecule Man erects a glass dome around Manhattan and demands that the people of the city help him capture the FF. Reed eventually realizes that the Molecule Man's powers don't seem to have any effect on organic material and so they lay a trap in which they pose as statues in Alicia's apartment, while Alicia alerts the Molecule Man of their location.It is later revealed in the reason the Molecule Man initially had to focus his powers through his wand and was limited to control over inorganic matter was due to a low-self esteem creating these perceived limitations. When the Molecule Man's powers fail to affect the FF, they are able to knock his wand -- the focal point of his power -- out of his hands and keep it away from him long enough for the Watcher to arrive and take the Molecule Man away. The Watcher takes the Molecule Man to an alternate dimension where time travels faster so that he would age soon and die. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** Pete * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Continuity Errors * Mister Fantastic is ecstatic about finding what appears to be a dehydrated acorn within a meteorite he is studying. He claims that it proves that some form of life must exist in outer space. Apparently, Reed has momentarily forgotten about the Fantastic Four's encounters with the Skrulls and the Xantha. | Trivia = * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from james maupin, Anonymous, Wayne Shephard, Richard Cohen, Fantastic Four Fan Club: Mark Gruenwald (Secretary), Dana Riel, Karl Spence, John Furek, Don Keefer, Kevin Shields, and George R.R. Martin. The letters page also contains a Special Announcements Section. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'X-419'. * This issue also contains a full page ad for . | Recommended = | Links = }}